


How Much Longer Shall We Wait?

by HakkyounoTenshi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author is still learning how to use tags, M/M, Mentions of male lactation, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakkyounoTenshi/pseuds/HakkyounoTenshi
Summary: Just because the world is in the process of ending doesn't mean life stops too.(or an apocalypse doesn't mean family planning talks don't happen anymore)Fill for the kinkmeme. Prompt and link are inside the fic





	How Much Longer Shall We Wait?

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Prompto gets together with either alpha Ignis or alpha Gladio in WOR. After a few years, he decides to come off of his heat suppressants and birth control. He realises that Noctis may be gone for a long time and he really wants to start a family. 
> 
> I want to see the discussion between Prompto and his mate. (Putting their lives on hold in case Noctis returns VS having a baby because of not wanting to leave it too long).  
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=4990260#cmt4990260
> 
>  
> 
> Saw this and just could stop myself. I’ve borrowed some ideas from another prompt (Which I cannot find), specifically that Prompto’s barcode is now really useful in the WoR. The author has a lot of head canons for a/b/o but for the sake of this fic, all omegas lactate and are able to nurse. Nothing graphic, but it is mentioned.
> 
> First fic so constructive criticism welcome.

Sitting down for dinner together was less of a rarity for the two of them these days. For the first year after the Long Night began Ignis and Prompto barely saw each other. Ignis’ organizational expertise keeping him in Lestallem where the alpha spent his time wading through the logistical nightmare of food production, housing for the influx of refugees, and the constant battling of the unending waves of demons while Prompto roamed Eos with a team of salvagers trying to recover whatever Nifflheim tech they could get their hands on. It was still strange to the omega, that the mark on his wrist he’d feared and hated for so long had become such a valuable tool, but that barcode opened doors both proverbial and literal. Resources were scarce and anything they could get their hands on, anything that could be repaired or repurposed, that they could use to feed refugees or fight off demons was worth its weight in gold. More, now. Nifflheim might have fallen apart at the seams, but their tech still worked.

Dinner was mostly small talk, the various goings on of the day. Prompto mostly zoned, tired from the day and content to be with his mate. It wasn’t until Ignis offhandedly mentioned that they were close to finding a substitute for a certain key ingredient in omega suppressants that he jolted back to awareness. Prompto felt himself tense up, he hadn’t planned on bringing this up now, but he probably wasn’t going to get a better opening. Better to throw it out into the open and go from there. Rip off the bandaid and get the conversation started.

“Speaking of suppressants, I’ve been thinking a lot lately. And I want to go off mine.”

Ignis paused, glass of water halfway to his mouth before he seemed to reconsider and put it back on the table. “The new make up for the suppressants is safe, if that’s what you’re concerned about.” He spoke cautiously.

Prompto rolled his eyes even though he knew Ignis couldn’t see. “You know that’s not what this is about. I’m rolling my eyes at you, by the way.”

“You’re also pouting. But you know this isn’t a good situation to start a family. We both know that.”

Prompto braced himself and plowed forward. “The situation is better than it was, not nearly as many people are coming into the city now as before.” It was just Hunters that traveled back and forth these days. Neither of them brought up the fact that it was more because any remaining civilians were already in the city. “You’re not spending 20 hours at a time in that closet you call an office. And we’ve recovered pretty much any tech we’re going to find. I won’t be on the road as much. And there’s nothing I can do as a Hunter that someone else can’t.” That last part was a bit of a stretch. Prompto was a damn good shot.

Ignis shook his head, “Food isn’t as dire of an issue as it used to be, but assuring the child proper nutrition could be problematic.”

Prompto took a breath. The conversation was still going. Ignis hadn’t shut it down. Ignis was _listening_. “Since I’ll be nursing, as long as _I’m_ okay, it’s not as much of a problem as you’d think. And nursing will also stop my heats so we won’t have to worry suppressants for a while. And we’re all on supplements at this point.”

Prompto wanted this. Prompto also knew Ignis. Ignis prided himself on his logic and reason. The thing is, as logical as Ignis prided himself on being, no one can be completely logical 100% of the time. Their bonding stood as a prime example. Bonded young with Prompto barely out of his teens, the two had ended up on the road gathering Royal Arms and fighting Nifflheim during their new bond period. Not what anyone would call a honeymoon. But Prompto hadn’t missed the way Ignis would sometimes rub his navel when they were lying in bed. He knew Ignis wanted this too, even if he wouldn’t admit it. That’s why he’d planned ahead, gathered information and researched, talked to the doctor. He’d prepared his arguments and he hoped it would be enough.

“We don’t know when Noctis will be back. If he’s back after your next heat-”

Prompto cut Ignis off “Then this whole conversation will be moot. I’ve been on suppressants for years. My body’s going to need time to get itself back into cycle. It’s going to take _at least_ two heats before I get pregnant.” Prompto stopped to get himself back under control. Years had passed and he still missed Noctis like that first day. “It’s been five years since Noctis…It’s been five years. It’s been six since we bonded. How much longer are we going to wait?”

Ignis didn’t answer, he just sat across from Prompto, head lowered in thought. After what felt like an eternity he slid his hand across the table, palm up. Prompto put his hand in Ignis’. Ignis’ hand closed around his tightly. It was answer enough.


End file.
